


Anima Mea

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: “When a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand”.- Castiel en The Third Man (ep.6x03)“Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold?”.- Balthazar en The Third Man (ep.6x03)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué originalmente este fic en livejournal, el 6 de Enero de 2011. Lo estoy trayendo aquí porque voy a borrar el blog.

 

 

  

Lo peor de concentrarse mucho en un solo problema es que, por lo general, nadie tiene _un solo problema_. Y todas esas pequeñeces, que uno va postergando porque no parecen tan importantes, cuando al fin levantas la cabeza y miras a tu alrededor resultan ser un tren de mercancías, que viene directo hacia ti a toda velocidad.

Dean Winchester ha aprendido esa lección a base de palos, pero eso no impide que le siga ocurriendo.

De hecho, ésa es la razón de que ahora mismo esté ahí, atrincherado en el interior de una vieja iglesia abandonada, mientras fuera de ella un puto arcángel intenta derribar los muros por sus santos cojones. Con perdón por el chiste malo.

Seis meses con un único pensamiento en la mente –recuperar el alma de Sam-, sólo para descubrir que ah, por cierto, ¿aquel asunto de la guerra civil en el cielo? Casualmente, también les afecta a ellos. Porque resulta que, si Raphael gana, lo primero que hará es abrir la jaula donde están encerrados sus hermanos, para que puedan retomar el Apocalipsis por donde lo dejaron. Incluido el papel estelar de Sam y Dean en él. Tiene gracia, ¿verdad?

Jodidos ángeles fundamentalistas que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

Para una vez que esos malditos cabrones emplumados estaban haciendo lo que debían –tener sus broncas en su propia casa y dejar al mundo de los humanos en paz-, ¿cómo iba Dean a imaginarse que aquello tendría semejantes ramificaciones? Lo poco que Cas les había contado no le había dado la impresión de ser un tema tan urgente. Total, ¿un puñado de ángeles liándose a tortas en lo alto de las nubes? Por él, como si los dos bandos se mataban entre sí, con tal de que lo hicieran fuera del planeta Tierra. Eso no le concernía. En comparación con los problemas que él tenía entre manos, ni siquiera parecía real.

Sin embargo, se volvió muy real en el momento en que Raphael en persona se plantó ante su puerta, con toda la intención de matar a uno de los pocos seres del universo a los que Dean podía llamar amigo.

Dean cierra los ojos por un momento, dejando reposar la cabeza sobre la pared en la que tiene apoyada la espalda. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, su mirada recae sobre Sam, agachado en el suelo justo a su derecha, que recarga su rifle aunque sabe perfectamente que las balas no sirven para nada ahí. Un poco más allá está Castiel, comprobando que los símbolos de protección que dibujó en los pilares de piedra siguen intactos. Su perfil se ve serio y concentrado, como siempre; la espalda recta, rígida. Dean gira entonces la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sus ojos encuentran a Balthazar, que camina entre las hileras de bancos, buscando cualquier cosa que pueda servirles para defenderse. El ángel tiene un reguero de sangre que le recorre desde la sien hasta la barbilla, el pelo cubierto de yeso y la carísima chaqueta de diseñador hecha jirones. A Dean le sigue pareciendo un cabrón egoísta, pero lo cierto es que ha acudido a la llamada de Castiel sin dudarlo un momento. Eso es motivo suficiente para, al menos, hacer el esfuerzo de tolerarle.

\- Explícamelo otra vez, Balty… ¿Por qué escondiste las armas que robaste del cielo en un lugar donde no podíamos cogerlas?

Tolerarle no significa ponérselo fácil, por supuesto.

Balthazar deja lo que está haciendo y camina hacia Dean con aire amenazante, el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina clavada en él.

\- Puedo entender que a tu limitado cerebro de simio medio evolucionado le cueste asimilar ciertos conceptos, Dean- replica con desprecio-, pero hasta tú deberías ser capaz de comprender la idea básica de que usé un hechizo que mantiene las armas a un mínimo de cien kilómetros de distancia de Raphael en todo momento.

\- Ya. Pero es que me hace ilusión volver a escuchar cómo y hasta qué punto la has cagado, colega.

\- Déjame recordarte que, de no ser porque tú y tu hermano os dejasteis seguir por los esbirros de Raphael como dos pardillos- contesta Balthazar, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Dean, echando chispas por los ojos-, habríamos contado con suficiente ventaja como para poder recoger las armas y deshacer el hechizo. No es culpa mía que él llegara aquí casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, provocando con su presencia que las armas se teletransportasen al siguiente escondite de la lista.

Dean asiente despacio con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios en una mueca sarcástica.

\- O sea, donde no podemos cogerlas, ¿no?

Por un momento da la impresión de que Balthazar va a alzar las manos para estrangularle, y al cuerno con las promesas de comportarse civilizadamente que le hizo a Castiel tan sólo media hora antes. Al final, sin embargo, lo único que hace es fulminar a Dean con una furiosa mirada unos diez segundos seguidos, para luego apartarse y darle la espalda como si no mereciera la pena el esfuerzo. Por encima del hombro del ángel, los ojos de Dean se encuentran con los de Cas, que observan la escena, preocupados, desde su sombrío rostro. El hombre le dedica un guiño para tranquilizarle, a pesar de que por dentro no se siente ni la mitad de confiado que pretende aparentar.

Así están las cosas. Están atrapados en una ratonera, con uno de los seres más poderosos de la creación empeñado en borrarles de la faz del planeta. Sus opciones son, por decirlo suavemente, limitadas. Ya lo serían si Raphael hubiera venido solo; pero es que, además, están seguros de que se ha traído con él un séquito de al menos cinco o seis acólitos.

Decir que están jodidos es como decir que los pasajeros del Titanic pillaron un poco de humedad durante el viaje.

Dean siente un picor en el hombro izquierdo y se rasca distraídamente por debajo de la camiseta, sus uñas rozando los casi desaparecidos bordes de la cicatriz que Cas le dejó. La imagen de esa huella flota ante su memoria, nadando en la corriente de pensamientos inconexos que Dean deja fluir libremente por su cerebro. Es más sencillo que concentrarse en la realidad, ahora mismo.

Entonces, inesperadamente, las piezas encajan por sí solas, haciendo que Dean se yerga de repente. La idea es descabellada, pero a Dean nunca lo han acusado de ser sensato, y de todas formas, a nadie se le ha ocurrido otra mejor por ahora.

\- ¡Hey, Cas!- le llama, consiguiendo que todas las miradas (las tres) se vuelvan hacia él. Castiel sale a su encuentro, al igual que los demás, por lo que al final los cuatro quedan formando una especie de círculo mal dibujado frente a las puertas atrancadas.

\- Eso que dijo Balty acerca del poder que dan las almas… ¿es algo así como las espinacas de Popeye? ¿Os agenciáis un alma humana y de pronto sois más fuertes?- le suelta Dean sin más preámbulos.

\- Sigo estando aquí, por si quieres dirigirte a mí personalmente- interviene Balthazar con sarcasmo, pero ni Dean ni Castiel hacen el menor intento de demostrar que le han oído.

\- No es un tema del que yo sepa gran cosa, Dean- responde Cas-. La idea de adueñarse de almas humanas jamás había cruzado por la mente de ningún ángel antes de que a Balthazar se le ocurriese. No sé nada sobre los efectos que produce esa clase de posesión.

\- Bueno, tuviste la mía durante un tiempo, ¿no? Cuando me sacaste del infierno.

Cas niega con la cabeza.

\- Yo no me apropié de tu alma- contesta, frunciendo el ceño-. Es decir, técnicamente sí, la reclamé brevemente para liberarla de la propiedad de Lilith. Pero estaba implícito que, en realidad, no me pertenecía, y que te la devolvería junto con tu vida.

\- Genial, con eso me vale. ¿No notaste nada diferente mientras tanto? Yo qué sé, ¿no volabas más deprisa o algo?

\- No, yo no…- replica Castiel, sus inquietantes ojos azules fijos en Dean con una expresión perpleja-. Dean, aquello fue completamente distinto.

\- Pero me dejaste una marca. Dijiste que al adueñarse de un alma se deja una marca.

\- ¿Una marca?- repite Cas, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza-. No es posible. Eso sólo ocurre al apropiarse de un alma viva, cuando su dueño la entrega voluntariamente. Tú no estabas vivo entonces, no podías decidir.

\- Ya, o sea que la cicatriz en forma de mano que tengo en el hombro es producto de mi imaginación, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? Corta el rollo, Cas. Tú mismo has dicho que no tienes ni idea de cómo va esta historia de venderle el alma a un ángel, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no funciona igual con las almas de los muertos?

Castiel abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra de nuevo, aparentemente sin palabras.

\- De todas formas, eso es lo de menos- continúa Dean, agitando una mano en un gesto impaciente-. Ahora estoy vivo, así que tiene que funcionar, ¿no? De Bruce Banner al increíble Hulk, sólo que sin necesidad de cabrearte. Luego le pateas bien pateado a Raphael su culo de arcángel y nos vamos a casa.

\- Dean, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?- interrumpe Sam antes de que Castiel pueda responder. Desmintiendo lo que indican sus palabras, el tono glacial de su voz y la expresión aterrada de su rostro dejan bien claro que lo ha entendido perfectamente. Tampoco es que le sirva de gran cosa, porque ni ángel ni cazador le hacen caso.

\- ¡¿Pretendes venderme tu alma?!- exclama Castiel, del mismo modo que le preguntaría a Dean si va a comerse su propia pierna para desayunar al verle afilar el machete. Dean se encoge de hombros, con una mueca despreocupada.

\- Más bien pensaba prestártela durante un rato. El tiempo justo para que nos saques de ésta con vida, para ser exactos.

\- No es algo que me vayas a oír decir muy a menudo, Cas, pero…- interviene Balthazar, contemplando a Dean con aire especulativo-… creo que el chico tiene razón. Podría funcionar.

Castiel le dirige una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

\- ¿Es que te has vuelto tan loco como él?- gruñe, enfadado. Luego se vuelve hacia Dean otra vez, adelantándose un par de pasos hasta meterse de lleno en su espacio-. ¿Crees que estamos hablando de mercancía con la que puedas ir comerciando a tu antojo? ¡Tu alma es sagrada, Dean! Es la esencia de quien eres. Dios no te la dio para que juegues con ella como si no valiera nada.

\- Lo sé- responde Dean sin amilanarse-. Créeme, Cas, lo sé mejor que nadie. No estoy jugando con mi alma. Te la estoy ofreciendo porque eres el único a quien se la confiaría.

Ante eso, Castiel no encuentra una respuesta. Simplemente, se queda sobrecogido, la boca entreabierta, mirando a Dean como si le hubieran hipnotizado. Dean le sostiene la mirada durante tanto tiempo que los otros dos empiezan a pensar que se han olvidado de ellos, esta vez de verdad. Cas aprieta los labios al tiempo que Dean traga saliva, su nuez deslizándose arriba y abajo por su garganta. Una expresión desesperada asoma al rostro del hombre.

\- Ya la tuviste una vez en tus manos, y me la devolviste intacta- susurra, como si creyera que el más leve sonido podría quebrar a Cas igual que si estuviera hecho de fino cristal-. Sé que volverás a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si no lo consigo?- replica el ángel, con un hilo de voz-. ¿Y si Raphael me mata antes de que pueda devolvértela?

Dean vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

\- Si Raphael gana, estaré igual de jodido en el cielo o en el infierno, así que ¿qué más da?

Como rúbrica de sus palabras, se oye un estruendo procedente del exterior que hace temblar violentamente los muros. Una lluvia de arenilla y yeso cae del techo, pero la estructura aguanta. Por ahora.

\- Hazlo, Cas- le apremia Balthazar-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sam no dice nada, pero tiene la mandíbula tan tensa que se oye el rechinar de sus dientes. Como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo tácitamente sobre ello, nadie plantea siquiera la sugerencia de que dos ángeles en posesión de almas humanas serían mejor que uno solo. La de Sam ya está demasiado tocada como para arriesgarse a romper su frágil equilibrio con una maniobra semejante. Dean, desde luego, no lo permitiría. Por no hablar de que ni en sueños le confiaría a Balthazar el alma de su hermano. Él y Cas son la única opción que tienen, y ambos lo saben. Por la expresión de derrota que se dibuja en el rostro de Castiel, Dean adivina que por fin ha aceptado esa realidad.

\- Hazlo, Cas- insiste, repitiendo las palabras de Balthazar, sólo que en su boca suenan como un ruego y no una orden-. Por favor.

Castiel asiente con un seco movimiento de la cabeza.

\- Está bien- contesta, y adelanta un brazo.

\- Hey, espera un momento- le interrumpe Dean, alzando las manos en un gesto defensivo-. ¿Tienes que hacer esa cosa de hurgarme en las costillas que tenía pinta de doler un huevo?

\- No, pero tengo que besarte.

\- ¡¿PERDONA?!

\- Tenía entendido que ya habías vendido tu alma una vez, Dean- interviene Balthazar en tono irónico-. ¿Se te ha olvidado el procedimiento?

\- ¡Eso fue con un demonio, joder!

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la manera de sellar el contrato con un ángel es distinta, muchacho?

\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, si se puede saber?

\- Basta, por favor- se mete Sam, intentando poner paz-. No es momento para esto. A nadie le gusta esta idea menos que a mí, pero es el único plan que tenemos, así que hagámoslo de una vez, antes de que Raphael derribe la iglesia con nosotros dentro. Si es que somos capaces de comportarnos como adultos durante cinco minutos.

Tres pares de ojos se vuelven hacia el joven, avergonzados y serios; después, Castiel y Dean se miran el uno al otro de nuevo. Dean respira hondo, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Esto va a ser divertido- murmura Balthazar entre dientes, asegurándose de que se le oye bien. Los demás le ignoran ostensiblemente.

\- ¿Fue así como lo hiciste la primera vez, Cas? Quiero decir, cuando me sacaste del infierno. ¿También me besaste allí?- Dean no puede evitar preguntarlo, no sabe si por postergar el momento un poco más o por genuina curiosidad.

\- Era necesario- responde Castiel, casi disculpándose-. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, yo estaba en mi verdadera forma y tú tampoco eras corpóreo en aquel momento, así que dudo mucho que cuente.

Que Cas le conozca tan bien como para tratar de salvar su orgullo masculino en un momento como ése, es algo que a Dean le arranca una media sonrisa casi involuntaria. De pronto, es como si toda la tensión se evaporase, y lo que está a punto de hacer ya no parece tan complicado.

Cas apoya una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Dean mientras se inclina hacia delante, rozando apenas con sus labios los del cazador. Los dos se quedan en suspenso ahí durante un segundo; entonces, una especie de corriente les hace estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies y ambos se adelantan a la vez, fundiéndose el uno en el otro como en un choque de trenes. Siente que el hombro le arde bajo la mano de Cas, indicando que la vieja cicatriz está levantándose y enrojeciendo de nuevo; pero su mente apenas registra de pasada ese dato, demasiado ocupada en tratar de capear el temporal de emociones que la está asolando.

Dean no sabe muy bien cómo denominar la sensación que le invade de repente: deseo, necesidad, abandono, unión… Sólo sabe que está poniendo su vida, su futuro, su propio ser, en manos de Castiel, con la clase de confianza ciega que no se había permitido sentir por nadie desde que se le cayera la venda de los ojos con John Winchester. Es aterrador; pero al mismo tiempo, no tiene ninguna duda de que está haciendo lo correcto.

Se separan al cabo de un tiempo que a Dean le parece demasiado corto. No puede ni quiere preguntarse qué significa ese zumbido sordo que le hace vibrar el pecho, pero intuye que algo, dentro de él, ha quedado total y absolutamente conmocionado. No se trata de que haya tenido una revelación repentina, ni ninguna de esas mierdas de las películas moñas; no es que haya descubierto de pronto una atracción hacia Cas que no sabía que sentía –porque, si alguna vez decidiera ser sincero consigo mismo, tendría que admitir que, en el fondo, sí lo sabía-. Es algo mucho más profundo, el reconocimiento de ese vínculo que Cas dijo una vez que compartían y que, sólo ahora, Dean comprende. Su vida acaba de dar un vuelco que la va a dejar irreconocible, aunque él aún no alcanza a entrever si va a aterrizar de pie o de cabeza.

Le invade una repentina urgencia por agarrar a Castiel de las solapas para no dejarle marchar. Es un impulso al que no se puede permitir ceder, y no cede, pero el esfuerzo de contenerse le hace apretar los puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Castiel saca su espada del bolsillo. A simple vista no se ha producido ningún cambio en él, pero algo en su postura –más erguida, con los hombros más rectos, la cabeza más alta- sugiere que está preparado para la batalla. Sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo con palabras, los otros tres se alinean frente a él –ellos encarando la puerta, Castiel dándole la espalda-. Cada uno echa mano de las armas que tiene, dispuestos a encargarse de los lacayos de Raphael para despejarle a Cas el camino hacia el pez gordo.

\- No os hagáis los héroes ahí fuera- les aconseja Castiel-. Sólo distraedles, tratad de evitar que os maten y aguantad tanto tiempo como sea posible. Si consigo derrotar a Raphael, los demás se rendirán. No son la clase de ángeles que luchan sin un líder que les dé las órdenes.

Los tres asienten con gravedad.

No hay nada más que decir. Cas empieza a girarse hacia la salida pero, justo en el último momento, Dean le sujeta por el hombro.

\- Ten cuidado- le dice simplemente.

El ángel le mira a los ojos durante un largo instante. Luego se da la vuelta y, con una orden mental, abre las puertas de la iglesia.

La luz inunda el interior, derramándose sobre las cuatro figuras que, en perfecta sincronización, empiezan a caminar hacia fuera.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 La victoria no siempre tiene un sabor dulce.  
  
Castiel lo comprueba al contemplar el cadáver que yace inerte a sus pies, la carcasa vacía del que, hasta hace pocos momentos, era el recipiente de Raphael. Castiel supone que debería experimentar una sensación de triunfo o, al menos, de alivio, ahora que por fin ha acabado todo. Sin embargo, lo único que siente, mientras sus ojos recorren la huella carbonizada de dos inmensas alas sobre el cemento, es tristeza. Tristeza por la desaparición del último de los cuatro seres más magníficos que jamás fueron creados. Tristeza por la muerte inútil de tantos hermanos suyos en esta guerra sin sentido. Tristeza por su propio fracaso a la hora de convencerles. Tristeza por esa persona inocente que se puso en manos de Raphael, creyendo de buena fe que le ayudaba a cumplir la voluntad de Dios, y ahora está muerta.  
  
Ni siquiera la energía vibrante del alma de Dean que le recorre las venas consigue provocarle la menor euforia. Castiel siente su gracia resonar como un instrumento bien afinado y sabe que su brillo, si fuese liberado, podría oscurecer al mismísimo sol. Ahora mismo, sería capaz de realizar hazañas impensables, sin embargo no puede vencer su propia decepción, su cansancio. Su derrota emocional.  
  
Si acaso, el poder contenido en su interior sólo sirve para enervarle más todavía.  
  
Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Dean y ve en ellos comprensión, apoyo, empatía. Emociones que no había visto en esa mirada desde hace muchísimo tiempo; desde que las circunstancias, las obligaciones, las distintas prioridades de ambos y, sobre todo, la cabezonería de los dos, les hicieran distanciarse poco a poco, hasta que de su amistad sólo quedó una frágil alianza, más basada en la costumbre que en el afecto. Pero ahora, Dean trata de decirle sin palabras que, a través de la conexión que los une, percibe la frustración y la pena que pesan sobre los hombros de Castiel. Que sabe cómo se siente, y que lo entiende.  
  
De pronto, es como si el abismo que los separaba se cerrase de golpe, por arte de magia.  
  
El ángel se aparta del cuerpo de Raphael, dejándolo en el suelo para que sus esbirros –los que aún quedan en pie, porque Balthazar se ha encargado de dos de ellos- lo recojan, si es que les importa. Si no, él mismo se encargará más tarde de darle una correcta sepultura. Por el momento, tiene algo más urgente que hacer.  
  
Se acerca hasta sus tres compañeros, que le esperan luciendo leves sonrisas en sus rostros cansados y magullados. Castiel se coloca delante de Dean, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza al tiempo que une sus manos delante del rostro, como si estuviera rezando. Ha llegado el momento de devolverle al cazador lo que es suyo.  
  
Cuando se dispone a liberar el alma de Dean, le invade una repentina reticencia, un inesperado deseo de conservarle con él durante un poco más de tiempo. Cas aparta ese pensamiento a un lado, firmemente, temiendo que la borrachera de poder le esté tentando como a tantos de sus hermanos antes que a él, y cumple con su parte del trato sin vacilación.  
  
\- Ya está- dice, abriendo los ojos. Sus manos caen hacia los costados de su cuerpo, dándole la extraña sensación de estar más vacías que de costumbre-. Tu alma vuelve a ser sólo tuya.  
  
Dean asiente sin demasiado entusiasmo. Al enfrentar su mirada, Castiel siente una aguda punzada de nostalgia, pero está seguro de que no es el poder lo que echa de menos.  
  
Es la sensación de intimidad. La conexión. La cercanía.  
  
Castiel se agita, incómodo, sin saber qué decir, odiando con todas sus fuerzas el regreso del muro que se levantaba entre ellos e impotente para derribarlo. De hecho, ahora parece incluso más alto, más frío, más infranqueable que antes.  
  
La guerra ha terminado, aunque eso no significa que Castiel sea libre. Y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo podría hacérselo entender a Dean.  
  
\- Deberíamos volver- dice Balthazar, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Los partidarios de Raphael deben de estar en pleno caos ahora mismo, pero si no forzamos su rendición lo antes posible, a lo mejor se les ocurre que pueden elegir un nuevo líder para continuar con esto.  
  
Castiel asiente en dirección a su hermano, mientras por el rabillo del ojo percibe cómo Dean se tensa. Sin necesidad de mirarle, sabe que está furioso, y esta vez no puede culparle por ello. Ojalá supiera cómo despedirse de él, pero ya lo ha hecho tantas veces que las palabras “lo siento” o “gracias” han perdido todo su significado. No son más que fórmulas vacías, que jamás podrán hacerle entender a Dean hasta qué punto Castiel se siente dividido en dos: su vida en un lugar y su corazón en otro.  
  
\- Tienes que irte- murmura el hombre, su voz áspera como la gravilla y al menos una octava más grave que de costumbre.  
  
\- Debo hacerlo, si queremos que todo lo que hemos sacrificado hasta ahora sirva de algo.  
  
Dean no contesta, sólo se limita a apretar los dientes, fulminando al ángel con la mirada. Entonces se da la vuelta y comienza a andar en dirección al Impala, sin mirar atrás ni dirigir una sola palabra a nadie. Sam suspira y, con una última mirada de algo que podría ser disculpa hacia el ángel, se marcha en pos de su hermano.  
  
Castiel decide que ya no puede soportarlo más y vuela lejos de allí, de regreso a un hogar que dejó de serlo para él hace mucho tiempo.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Hace ya un buen rato que Sam está durmiendo. En cambio, Dean aún sigue repantingado en el viejo sofá de la habitación del motel, viendo la tele sin mucho interés. Una cerveza descansa en la mesita auxiliar, aunque el cazador no la ha tocado desde hace al menos una hora.  
  
Castiel le observa desde la distancia, incapaz de apartarse. Debería estar reunido con sus lugartenientes, tomando decisiones sobre el futuro orden del cielo, pero no puede. La inquietud que le come por dentro no le deja pensar en nada ni en nadie que no sea Dean Winchester.  
  
Había aprendido a vivir sin su amistad, sin ese vínculo tan improbable que, contra toda lógica, consiguieron formar. Un ángel y un ser humano. Dos criaturas que no deberían haber sido capaces de entenderse, ni de conectar como lo habían hecho ellos, ni de cambiar cada uno la vida del otro hasta dejarla irreconocible.   
  
Había aprendido a vivir sin ello, sí; pero ahora que ha tenido que volver a recordar lo que se sentía, las punzadas de nostalgia y de soledad son mil veces más intensas. Es como tener un vacío por dentro, como si le hubieran amputado una parte esencial de sí mismo.  
  
El recuerdo del beso que compartió con Dean cuando éste le entregó su alma tampoco ayuda. Todavía le parece sentir el roce de sus labios, el ardor que invadió su cuerpo al contacto de su boca. Es un pensamiento más perturbador de lo que a Castiel le gustaría admitir.  
  
Justo entonces, ve que Dean se levanta del sillón, dejando la cerveza olvidada, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abre el grifo de la ducha y cierra la puerta. Comienza a desnudarse con desgana y, cuando se quita la camiseta, su mirada queda prendida en su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
Sobre su hombro izquierdo, donde ya apenas quedaba una leve marca desvaída, destaca ahora la inequívoca huella de una mano dibujada con trazos de piel roja e inflamada. Dean la contempla con el ceño fruncido en una expresión amarga, como si le disgustara profundamente llevar un recordatorio físico de la presencia de Castiel en su vida. Entonces, muy lentamente, sube la mano derecha hasta la cicatriz y la recorre suavemente con la punta de los dedos.  
  
Algo se rompe dentro del ángel al ver eso, obligándole a actuar, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué. Al instante, se aparece junto a Dean en el diminuto cuartito, agitando el vaho que ya empieza a formarse en el aire.  
  
\- ¡¡Mierda!!- exclama Dean, dando un saltito hacia atrás-. ¡¿No podrías avisar antes de hacer eso?! Me vas a provocar un infarto, joder.  
  
La irritación es evidente en su tono de voz, pero eso es algo a lo que Castiel ya está más que acostumbrado. No le impresiona.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- continúa Dean de mal humor, dándose la vuelta para cerrar el grifo de la ducha-. ¿No deberías estar celebrando la victoria, siendo coronado rey del cielo, o algo así?  
  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- responde Cas, frunciendo el entrecejo. No está seguro de lo que Dean trata de insinuar, aunque las implicaciones de lo que ha dicho no le gustan nada.  
  
\- Bueno, ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no?- continúa Dean, poniéndose otra vez la camiseta que se había quitado-. Ahora eres el mandamás allí arriba, ya no te hará falta seguir mezclándote con los simples mortales. Enhorabuena.  
  
\- ¿Crees que sólo he estado luchando para conseguir más poder?  
  
\- No lo sé. No es como si te hubieras molestado en contarme de qué iba todo esto.  
  
Castiel apenas puede creerlo. Después de tantos sacrificios, de tanto dolor, que Dean siquiera insinúe una cosa así es más de lo que puede soportar. La indignación le hace erguir la espalda y alzar la voz.  
  
\- ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo? ¿No eres capaz de deducir por ti mismo lo que habría significado el triunfo de Raphael?  
  
\- ¡Ah, sí, claro, lo de volver a poner en marcha el Apocalipsis y todo ese rollo! Haz el favor, ¿quieres explicarme cómo coño pensaba Raphael conseguir eso, si tú mismo me dijiste que no había forma de tocar la jodida jaula?  
  
\- ¿Con todas las huestes del cielo bajo su control? ¡Por supuesto que hubiera podido! ¡Y no sé si lo recuerdas, pero tú y Sam todavía sois los recipientes! ¿Acaso querías volver a pasar otra vez por aquello?  
  
En cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, se arrepiente de haberlas pronunciado. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no daría explicaciones. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Castiel consideraba que, como mínimo, merecía que Dean tuviera algo de fe en él. Si ese humano obtuso y recalcitrante no quería hacerlo, él no pensaba mendigar su confianza como un perro buscando una caricia. Era un maldito ángel del Señor y tenía su orgullo.  
  
Sin embargo, para variar, Dean consigue exasperarle tanto como para hacerle hablar más de la cuenta.  
  
El hombre guarda un atónito silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono es ligeramente más suave, aunque aún se adivina tensión en él.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas intentando protegernos?  
  
\- Porque no debería hacer falta.  
  
Castiel aparta la mirada, decepcionado, mientras Dean suelta un bufido de exasperación.  
  
\- Eres un cabrón arrogante, ¿lo sabías?- contesta, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?- replica Castiel, desafiante-. ¿Por esperar que confíes en mí?  
  
\- ¡Porque me tratas como a un jodido crío, maldita sea!- exclama Dean-. ¡Te has pasado todo el año a tu puta bola, apareciendo cuando te daba la gana, dándome información con cuentagotas, ¿y pretendes que me limite a estar calladito y no meterme en las cosas de los mayores?! ¡¿Te crees que eres mi padre?!  
  
\- ¡No, pero creía que era tu amigo!  
  
\- ¡Pues vaya mierda de amistad, si ni siquiera puedes contarme algo así!  
  
\- ¡¿Y cuándo has querido tú escuchar mis problemas, Dean?!- responde Castiel, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Sólo me llamas para exigir mi ayuda, pero no te importa lo que me pase! ¡Estuve un año entero perdido y sin rumbo, y lo más parecido a una palabra de consuelo que me diste fue “sigue matando”!  
  
\- ¡Ah, pero seguro que con tu querido Balthazar no tienes ese problema, eh, Cas?! Me apuesto lo que sea a que él está encantado de permitir que llores sobre su hombro.  
  
\- Ahora sí que estás hablando como un niño impertinente.  
  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, castigarme sin ver la tele? ¿O darme unos azotes?  
  
\- No me tientes.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te crees que me das miedo?- le reta Dean, dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro con sus dedos-. ¿Vas a darme una paliza, como aquella vez en el callejón?- otro empujón-. ¿Eso te haría sentirte más hombre?  
  
Es la gota que colma el vaso de la paciencia del ángel. Furioso, agarra a Dean por la pechera de la camiseta y lo estampa contra la pared más cercana, arrinconándole con su cuerpo.  
  
Pero no ha contado con que su propio impulso haría que su rostro quedara a apenas dos centímetros del de Dean, sus bocas a un paso de encontrarse, el aliento cálido y dulce del humano mezclándose con el suyo.  
  
Durante un segundo, los dos se quedan inmóviles, petrificados en el sitio; entonces, Dean se inclina hacia delante, sólo lo justo para rozar con sus labios los de Castiel.  
  
El efecto es el mismo que el de acercar una cerilla encendida a un reguero de pólvora.  
  
Castiel deja escapar un quejido lastimero, como si le doliera, y después se deja caer sobre esa boca con fuerza, aplastando a Dean contra la pared. No puede controlar la pura necesidad que vibra por debajo de su piel, la avidez que enciende su sangre y le hace moverse por instinto, sin que su voluntad intervenga.  
  
Dean da tanto como recibe, con voracidad, clavando los dedos en los hombros del ángel, abriendo la boca para permitirle introducir la lengua dentro. Chupa, lame y muerde como si el universo se fuera a acabar en los próximos diez segundos y ésta fuera su última oportunidad. Impulsándose contra la pared, consigue darles la vuelta, siendo ahora él quien aprisiona a Cas contra los azulejos. Una pierna se cuela entre las del ángel y presiona contra su bragueta, provocándole oleadas de placer tan intensas que le dejan sin aliento.  
  
Es casi más violento que si estuvieran peleándose a puñetazos. Dientes, uñas, manos que tironean de cabellos, besos que dejan moratones en la piel… Todo vale. No hay moderación, ni prudencia, ni contención alguna; sólo hambre y demasiados meses de frustración acumulada. Embisten el uno contra el otro completamente vestidos, pero eso no impide que, en menos de tres minutos, los dos se estén corriendo entre gruñidos inhumanos e insultos jadeados al oído.  
  
No se sueltan para recuperar el aliento. Siguen abrazados, escondiendo el rostro, porque es más fácil que mirarse. Castiel siente la respiración de Dean humedeciendo su hombro en intervalos regulares de calidez, su cuerpo inmóvil, como si no quisiera romper el hechizo. No podrán seguir así mucho tiempo y lo saben, pero tal vez puedan prolongar un poco más ese momento de perfecto equilibrio.  
  
Sólo un poco más.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora, qué?- murmura Dean contra la gabardina de Cas. Éste, mientras trata de decidir cómo puede responder a eso, gana tiempo ocupándose en limpiarlos a ambos con una orden mental.   
  
De algún modo, Dean parece notar su reticencia.  
  
\- Aún tienes que irte, ¿verdad?- continúa. Siguen sin mirarse, pero también sin soltarse del abrazo que los une, a pesar de que ya no están dominados por el impulso frenético de antes.  
  
\- Sabes que sí- contesta el ángel, por fin-. Pero también sabes que no quiero hacerlo. Igual que sabes que volveré en cuanto pueda, y que acudiré siempre que me necesites.  
  
\- Hasta que un día dejes de hacerlo de una vez por todas- responde Dean en voz baja, sus palabras apenas audibles, perdiéndose entre los pliegues de tela.  
  
Esta vez, Castiel se echa hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Podrás confiar en mí si te prometo que eso no ocurrirá?  
  
Dean suspira con tristeza.  
  
\- Quiero creerte, Cas, es sólo que… No sé. Supongo que soy uno de esos tíos a los que han abandonado demasiadas veces. Es un tema que no llevo nada bien, ¿sabes? Además, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, tío, nunca lo hacen. Es decir, las relaciones normales a distancia fracasan. ¿Tú y yo? Joder, ni siquiera pertenecemos a la misma dimensión. Es una locura.  
  
Hay un trasfondo de fragilidad en ese pequeño discurso que Castiel oye perfectamente, a pesar de los intentos del hombre por camuflarlo con palabrotas y ácido humor. Es entonces cuando entiende que Dean le ha estado manteniendo a distancia porque tenía miedo de necesitarle demasiado, y la revelación le conmueve hasta los cimientos.  
  
\- ¿Cómo puedo proporcionarte seguridad en lo que significas para mí? Dímelo, Dean. Haré lo que sea.  
  
El cazador baja los ojos, evitando la mirada de Cas. Sus dedos empiezan a juguetear con la corbata del ángel, distraídamente. Al final, se encoge de hombros con estudiada indiferencia.  
  
\- A lo mejor deberías habértela quedado- dice.  
  
\- ¿El qué?- pregunta Castiel.  
  
\- Mi alma.  
  
\- ¿C… cómo?  
  
Dean levanta la vista hacia el rostro perplejo del ángel, e insiste:  
  
\- Total, ¿en qué consiste todo ese rollo, en que cuando muera me reclamarás para llevarme al cielo? Pues no le veo el inconveniente por ningún lado.  
  
\- Dean, no es tan sencillo, yo…  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Podría acabar abusando del poder que eso me conceda.  
  
\- Francamente, dudo mucho que te diera por ahí pero, si lo hicieras, estaré encantado de patearte tu bonito culo hasta que entres en razón.  
  
Castiel no lo tiene ni remotamente tan claro. Por otra parte, ésta es la clase de muestra de confianza que siempre deseó recibir de Dean; es difícil no sentirse desarmado.  
  
\- ¿Es eso, Cas, o es otra cosa?- insiste el hombre-. Oye, que se supone que el que tiene fobia al compromiso soy yo. ¿No será que te asusta la idea de tener que cargar conmigo para toda la eternidad?  
  
Cuanto más intenta Dean bromear y restar importancia al asunto, más se convence Castiel de lo serio que es en realidad para él.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no- contesta con firmeza. Si no consigue convencerle de nada más, al menos esto quiere dejarlo absolutamente claro.  
  
\- Entonces, hazlo. No va a cambiar nada, ni en ti ni en mí, salvo que estarás obligado a venir a buscarme cuando la palme.  
  
\- Dean, sólo Dios en persona podría impedirme hacer eso, de todos modos. Puede que ni siquiera Él.  
  
Y justo con eso, el ángel sabe que ha perdido la batalla. Del mismo modo que el hombre sabe que la ha ganado.  
  
\- Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas?  
  
Sin darle opción a argumentar nada más, Dean le sujeta por la nuca, inclinándose hacia delante para besarle. Para entregarle su alma otra vez.  
  
Mezclado con las oleadas de calor y afecto, Castiel siente cómo la misma esencia de Dean se proyecta hacia su gracia, igual que si extendiera unas manos imaginarias para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Llenándole, perteneciéndole, formando parte de él.  
  
Vuelve a sentir esa energía vibrante de nuevo en su interior. La euforia, el entusiasmo, la seguridad en sí mismo y en su poder. Sin embargo, esta vez es mucho mejor que antes.  
  
Porque ahora sabe que Dean estará siempre en con él. Y eso es, en realidad, lo que le da fuerzas.  
  
  
FIN. 


End file.
